For here, please
by Preferably Bitter 52
Summary: Going to the local Coffee shop every morning was a regular routine for Lance. He tried all the coffee flavors at least a dozen times and even knew every single one of the employee's names by heart. So you could say he was pretty surprised to meet Keith, a brand new face, working at the cashier. Suddenly, the coffee wasn't the only thing that was hot. Fluff mostly, *one shot*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defenders, clearly**

' _Klance_ '=Thoughts

OoO= Short cut

XxXx=Long cut

* * *

Chapter 1: Forged Feelings

A day like today was supposed to be like any other day for Lance, he'd get up, get some coffee, then go about his day. He was a busy guy after all, and yet there he was sitting, sitting in a coffee shop for hours drooling over some guy. Yeah he was cute, but not _that_ cute.

"Hey, you're holding up the line. If you aren't going to order anything, then step out." He was a new worker, while his almond-shaped eyes were soft and black, his low, detached voice made him come off as standoffish. His name, as Lance gathered from staring at the name tag, was Keith.

"Are you even listening to me?" Keith's eyes were narrowing and he gave Lance a look that screamed of malicious intent.

Finally, it dawned to Lance he'd been standing at the counter for a good three minutes without uttering as much a word. His cheeks flushed into a bright red as he pried open his mouth to order a coffee. "U...uh...c...can...I g-get a small c-cappuchino...oh...and ex-extra heavy cream." He hated himself for stuttering like that and he hated Keith for making him stutter at all.

Keith jotted down his order, after finishing, he looked at Lance, they locked eyes and Lance's face grew hot again. "For here or to-go?"

Any other time, Lance would've usually said to-go, especially on a beautiful, crisp day like this, but he sputtered out 'For here, please' without even thinking about it. The next question Keith asked, Lance swore he was actually speaking in a different language because he didn't understand a single word he said.

"Well?" He said impatiently. "What's your name?"

A name? _His_ name? He frantically racked my brain for the answer, but nothing came to mind.

"Uhhhhh,"

Keith rolled his eyes, he scribbled down something onto the cup , then disappeared into the kitchen. Lance stood there awkwardly, a mix of embarrassment and anger drowning his mind until it went totally blank when he came back. Lance exchanged a wad of money for the coffee, making sure to swipe his coffee off the counter much to Keith's confusion, then marched all stiff, like a soldier to a vacant table by the window.

Picking up the cup, Lance studied the front and realized he simply wrote the word 'uhhhhh' in place of his name. _'That guy thinks he's soooo cool, doesn't he? Yeah, well, I think he's an asshole!'_ He clenched the paper cup. _'Shit...why do assholes have to be so hot?'_ Lance found his eyes drifting towards Keith as he conversed with the customers (he made as little communication as he could when talking to them).

Lance slumped into his seat and looked at his coffee cup. _'He's probably not even gay anyways, not like it matters...'_ Lance finally took a sip, though, it was already cold. Even so, Lance wasn't one to waste a good coffee so he stomached the cold liquid in while nonchalantly sneaking glances at Keith. _'Then again, what straight guy would wear a mullet like that, I mean, I'm not wearing a mullet, but if I did, I definitely wouldn't be straight. Maybe I should start wearing mullets?'_

His thoughts trailed off when, Keith slipped off his apron, and approached the table by the door where a large duffle bag was slumped on a chair. It must of been his lunch break.

The second Keith sat down, Lance was already on him, either his confidence or a sudden adrenaline rush kicking into high gear. "I don't believe we've properly met, name's Lance," He said, trying to sound cool, as he took a chair. "You're Keith, right?"

Keith begrudgingly nodded.

"You must be a newbie, I come here everyday and I've never met a face like yours here before." Not even as much of a glace, he just kept on eating his salad as if Lance didn't exist.

Lance tugged at his collar—he was sweating, not a good sign. "S-So...when I looked at you, I just thought to myself, man, why they'd hire an emo with a mullet."

Keith finally set his fork down and looked at Lance dead in the eye, Lance's face felt hotter and hotter the longer his piercing glare impaled his chestnut brown eyes. "What did you say?" Keith finally piped up.

Lance smirked, finally he got his attention. "I said your hair's outdated, buddy."

Keith's voice raised. "Is this how you talk to people who you just met?"

"Only if they have mullets, then I gotta be relentless on them."

"Think you're so funny, huh?!" Keith got out of his seat. "Listen, I don't need some middle schooler telling me whether or not they like my hair."

"Middle schooler?! I'm not a kid!"

"Could've had me fooled with how childish you've been acting!"

"Well if you haven't been acting like an emo in the first place—"

"Stop calling me an emo! Will you just fuck off already?!"

"You know what?!" Lance got out of his seat as well and approached Keith, he got close enough to him so they he could reach in and snatch his collar.

Lance's face moved in closer to Keith's, he stopped thinking and let his emotions overrule him. He was screaming at himself to stop, he hated this guy, he was a major asshole, cold and heartless.

So why?

Why couldn't he stop himself from kissing such a cold and heartless person, what made him so irresistible to Lance that made him completely lose his mind over him.

Keith's eyes understably widened from Lance's embrace, his face flushed with embarrassment, they were in a public place after all and just a second ago they were both screaming at each other. That's right, they were fighting, Keith's face was now flushed from anger and he pushed Lance off, heated, Keith reeled his arm back and punched Lance in the face.

XxXx

"Uuhhhhh…"

"You awake?"

 _'Is that...Pidge's voice? I thought...she didn't like coffee...'_ Lance opened his eyes and he somehow ended up in his apartment lying on the couch next to Pidge who was still in pajamas. "Pidge…" He muttered. "What happened? Why am I back here?"

"After that guy knocked you out—"

"Wait-wait, he knocked me out?" Lance asked.

"Yep, you went out like a light."

"Must of punched me pretty hard then."

"Not really, no."

Lance frowned.

Pidge continued. "Anyways, someone called the cops and they took you home."

Lance felt a pang of guilt rile up in his chest. "Is...Keith in jail?"

Pidge stared at Lance blankly. "-Oh, Keith's the guy who punched me...is he ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, he kind of lost his job, but the police didn't press any charges after he explained to them what happened." She grinned like a devil. "I bet that must of sucked having to tell the cops about everything, totally wish I could've been there to see it myself."

Lance cracked a small smile when he imagined how embarrassed Keith must of been, it was only fair after he socked him like that. "Hey Pidge, how do you know all of this anyways, did they put it on the news or something,"

"Yeah right, Keith told me himself, you know he's right here in our apartment..." Another smile crept across her face.

Lance's heart skipped a beat. "He's...here?" His mouth was getting dry and he felt a lump in his throat.

"He felt bad about punching you, kind of, I think he actually wants to yell at you, and honestly, I don't blame him, you were a being a total idiot in there."

"Guess you're right," Lance got himself up. "Well, if I don't come back in an hour, assume either I killed myself or he killed me." He then disappeared into the hallway where Keith was impatiently waiting.

* * *

A/N: As a reference, everyone is in college during spring break and is around 20, except for Pidge who skipped a few grades


End file.
